Through biomedical research and a focus on American Indian health issues, the Montana IMSD program will continue to assist its students to move into careers working to reduce public health disparities in their communities. This IMSD program is set within a consortium of Montana State University and seven tribal colleges. Its overall goal is to increase the number of American Indians in biomedical research careers by improving their academic competitiveness and by providing them with research experiences, thereby motivating them to pursue biomedical research careers. Our 4-year objective is to increase by 25% the number of our students who enter graduate school in biomedical disciplines. IMSD involves faculty in mentoring undergraduates and a graduate student in biomedical fields. Specific aims: (1) To expose students to a broad spectrum of opportunities in biomedical research careers through a seminar on American Indian health issues and research careers. As a result of the seminars, 100% of students will state that their interest in biomedical careers has increased. (2) To provide a successful transition for tribal college transfer students by establishing mentor relationships with upper division IMSD students. Of tribal college transfer students participating in IMSD, 75% will be retained in the program. (3) To promote IMSD's success through a variety of media and encourage high school and tribal college students to enter biomedical research careers. American Indian student enrollment in biomedical majors at MSU will increase by 10% in 4 years. (4) To increase the students'GPAs through supplemental instruction, tutoring, a resource center, and a study skills course. Students'baseline GPAs of (a) 2.5 to 2.9 and (b) 3.0 or higher will increase by 0.2 and 0.1, respectively. (5) To increase students'GRE scores through a GRE prep class each year. Students will increase scores on the sample tests by 10%. Each senior in the program will take the GRE, and at least 75% of seniors will select at least one graduate biomedical program in which to apply for admission. (6) To provide biomedical research experiences that will increase the students'interest in a biomedical research career. Each year at state or national research symposiums, 100% of students will give at least one oral/poster research presentation. This IMSD program will continue its success in providing a unique opportunity for the largest underrepresented group in Montana, American Indians, to enter biomedical research careers.